Astronomical Love
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: The Stars are Intertwining! Updated Again! Rated R for mention of violence and bad language.
1. The Stars Align

HIKARIGIRL18= Hey there, my fellow fans. Here is yet another fic! (Sorry to make you read so many Sakurelle). This one has my self-insert/oc Melissa in it. I have her/me paired with my sweetheart (I have a boyfriend now). It is titled "Astronomical Love". I have cute Yugioh pairings and each person is tied by their star sign. Here are the pairings, Joey(leo)with Mai(libra), Tristan(cancer)with Serenity(aquarius), Melissa(capricorn) with Mikey/Micheal(Taurus), Tea(pisces) with Yugi(gemini), and for the rest of the fic Yugi(gemini) and Yami(gemini). If you'll notice I have Yugi and Yami together. This is my FIRST Yaoi. It will be strictly fluff. Again, this has slight Yaoi. I, Hikari-chan, have warned you!  
  
Astronomical Love  
Chapter 1 The Stars Align  
Tea and Yugi were out on yet another date. Yugi was sipping his soda with a look of deep thought on his face. Tea noticed this and turned to look at him. "Yugi, what's wrong? Is our relationship going to fast, I mean we have been together for a month now. If you want I can slow down." "Huh? Oh, it's nothing Tea. I'm having a great time (fake smile)." "Alright then, what should we do now?" Yugi just shrugged and sighed. "Okay, there is definitely something wrong. You're usually so chipper, Yugi. What's bothering you? You can tell me." "Well, I've had someone on my mind lately. He seems very lonely lately and I've tried to cheer him up, but..." "It's Yami isn't it?" Yugi's purple eyes widened. "How'd you know?" "I could just sense it. And, well, the other day he said he had feelings for someone close to him, but he didn't know how to admit it." Could Yami have feelings for me? This could mean so much right now Yugi thought. You see, he secretly had feelings for Yami lately as well, but he didn't want to upset Tea. "So, shall we go then?" "Huh? Oh, yeah. Let's go."  
They left the burger place and walked downtown towards the card shops and arcades. "Do you want to look at Duel Monster cards or go play some games? Uh...earth to Yugi?" "Huh?" he startled as he was thinking of Yami again. Tea stopped and sighed. "You have feelings for him, don't you?" "Whaaa?" "C'mon, I know you do." Yugi sweat dropped and shyly rubbed the back of his head. "Well, yeah. I'm sorry Tea." "It's alright. I understand that you two care about each other very deeply. You've been through a lot together." "I know, but I don't want to just break up with you or hurt your feelings." "It's okay Yugi, I understand. You and Yami should be together. I might be a little upset because I love you Yugi, but we're still good friends and I want you to be happy. Go be with Yami. You two were meant for each other." "Thanks for understanding Tea. You truly are a good friend," he replied as he hugged her and ran towards home. She smiled as he ran off, "It does hurt a little, but he's my friend and I'm happy that he's happy."  
Meanwhile in another part of Domino City, Melissa and Michael were hanging out at the park talking. "Prom was so much fun, thanks for asking me back again, love." "Thanks for going with me." "No problem Mikey. Anything for you love." "Well, I'm not too sure that we are official yet." "Huh? Why not?" "I don't know, I'm closer to ya than last year but, I'm not sure." "C'mon, we got all snuggly at Prom and you admit that there are feelings there. Heck, we almost kissed!" "Well, I guess. We're...whatever." "Yeah (gwomp)." "Hey easy man." "Sorry Mikey." "Anyway, what should we do now?" "I don't know," Melissa replied as she snuggled on his shoulder. "Wanna go to my house and play video games?" "Sure, anything with you love." Michael rolled his eyes, but then smiled. "Let's go." "Alright, I call our ride on my cell." After she called, the two of them waited as the sun set. Melissa leaned over closer to Mikey. He began playing with her hair in that way she liked, which made her smile romantically at him. "I love it when you do that." He smiled and leaned towards her. Melissa's blue eyes looked up at him and their lips met.  
After a minute had passed, she pulled away. "Wow, Mikey, wow." "You okay?" "Yeah, just...wow. I'm convinced, are you." "Heck ya, that was no ordinary kiss." "Well, I'm glad to share my first kiss with you." "Me too." Their ride arrived and they left for Mikey's house.  
Tristan and Serenity were walking along the pier, enjoying the view. "So, um, what do you want to do now Serenity?" "It's so pretty isn't it Tristan?" "Yeah, I guess." Serenity leaned into his embrace. This is great, the view is so beautiful and I'd rather be sharing it with Tristan than Duke Serenity thought as she let Tristan put his arm around her, bringing her closer to him. Tristan smiled at her and she smiled back. "My big brother's lucky to have such a sweet guy like you as a friend." Tristan blushed, but soon recovered and took Serenity's hand. "Let's go Tristan. I want to go to the park before it gets really dark." "Okay, c'mon then," he replied as he led her away from the pier.  
Not far from them, Mai and Joey were watching as the sun disappeared into the ocean. "Look Joey, there's tonight's first star." He looked up and nodded towards where she was looking. Mai sighed and leaned over the bridge to rest on her arms. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" "Silly things from the past. Nothing for you to worry about." Joey walked closer and joined Mai as he leaned back on the bridge railing. "I'm glad we got ya outta da Shadow Realm." "Hmmm (smile), me too, me too." "Soo..." "So what, little Joey?" "Whatcha wanna do?" "Sigh, I don't know. Hey, is that Serenity and Tristan?" "Huh? Where? Tristan! I'm gonna kill him." "Why, it looks like he's showing her a good time." "Yer right Mai. I would prefer Tristan bein' wit 'er. I don't like Duke bein' around her" "Shall we go Joey?" "Yeah, sure." "Alright, hop in." Both smiled at each other as they drove off in Mai's blue convertible.  
  
The next day, Yugi and co. were hangin' at the Game Shop reading a Zodiac Star Chart book Melissa had brought. Yugi and Joey were clueless, yet curious as Tea, Melissa, Serenity, and Tristan looked through it. Melissa and Tea were giggling. "Here, let me see who I'm supposed to be with," Melissa squealed. "Yeah! It says that Capricorn and Taurus are a perfect match. Hee, hee, I knew me and Mikey were meant to be." "Let's see, Serenity, you're an Aquarius, soo, you should be with...Cancer." Serenity and Tristan blushed at each other, but then smiled. Joey noticed but smiled it off. He was glad his little sister had someone, though he was especially glad it was his friend Tristan and not some other guy.  
"Well, I'm not into that girly stuff," Joey said with his usual hot- headedness. "Oh, come now Joseph. Don't you want to see who you should be with?" "Nah, I don't really care." "Well, I'm gonna look anyway. You have to at least be a little curious Joseph." Tea read along and smiled. Melissa giggled. "To bad puppy doesn't want to know," she whispered. "What?" "You didn't want to know, Mr. I'm-not-into-that-girly-stuff Wheeler." "Ahh, alright, tell me." "Okay, you're a Leo and Leo goes with Libra." That means me and Mai are s'posed to be together. "Um, what about me?" Yugi asked shyly.  
"Okay, Lil' Yuge, let's see. You are a Gemini. Gemini are twins and are constantly intertwined. Geminis often share the same interests. If two Geminis hook up, there is good luck and true love in store for the relationship." Yugi blushed and looked up towards the top of the stairs just in time to see Yami dart back into the bedroom. Yami has been really shy around me lately. Maybe there (is) something there. I hope he's alright Yugi smiled and excused himself from the group.  
"Wonder what's up with Lil' Yuge?" "He's recently found out that Yami has feelings for him and he shares the same feeling," Tea whispered in reply. "Oh, that must be why you two broke up," Melissa whispered back. Tea just nodded. "Okay...I believe we should all head home. That's enough fun and giggles for today," Melissa said as she grabbed the book and headed out the door. Everyone said goodbye and left soon after her.  
Meanwhile upstairs in Yugi's room, a certain Pharaoh was gathering his thoughts. (I do not know if I should tell him. We've been through so much, that I don't want to lose our friendship. But...it feels so right. I just hope that Yugi feels the same way. How do I tell him though?) "Yami, it's me. Can I talk to you a minute? Please?" Yami looked at the door and contemplated what he should say. (It's now or never, oh Ra, please let this work.) "Yami, c'mon, I just want to talk for awhile." Yami closed his crimson eyes before opening the door. He tried not to look at Yugi as he walked in. "Yami, are you sure everything is alright?" "Yes, I'm fine Yugi, it's just..." "Just that you love me." "What?" "I know, because, because... I love you too." Yami's eyes widened in shock. He, he has feelings for me as well? "I've had feelings for you for a little while now, I just couldn't bear to hurt Tea." "Is she alright with this?" "Yeah, Yami, she knows. I just can't deny what I feel for you anymore." Yami closed his eyes, walked over to Yugi, and pulled him into an embrace. Yugi's eyes widened in surprise, but Yami's next words would stun him even more. "I love you too Hikari, I've hidden my feelings as well, but not anymore." "Oh Yami," Yugi replied as he returned the embrace with tears in his eyes. The two held each other for awhile before heading downstairs, hand in hand.  
  
HIKARIGIRL18= What a great place to end chappie one. Hope y'all like it. Again, this is my first actual romance and my first attempt at Yami x Yugi Fluff. Do review, I'd appreciate it. 


	2. Protection from the Storm

Chapter 2 "Protection from the Storm"  
Yugi and Co. were each on their own dates. Tristan and Serenity were swinging at the Park, well to be more accurate, Tristan was pushing Serenity. Mai and Joey were talking on a park bench close by. Mai had her arm around the hot-headed blonde. Melissa was playing video games at Michael's house and Yugi and Yami were watching the sunset at Domino Pier.  
Serenity and Tristan were having fun and both were thoroughly enjoying themselves. "Can you push me higher Tristan?" Serenity exclaimed gleefully. It had been awhile since she had been on the swings with Joey when they were little. "(smile) Sure thing." "(giggle) This is great."  
Mai and Joey were getting along, enjoying the quiet time on the park bench. "You're such a gentlemen Joey." "(shy laugh) You're too much Mai." "I am not. I was being truthful. I love you, you little punk." "I love you too." Both leaned closer to each other and their lips met. "See what I mean, Joey?" Both exchanged smiles and leaned even closer to each other.  
Melissa and Michael were duking it out on his Smash Bros. Melee game. "Beat ya again Mikey. "Yea, so, let's play Pokemon Colluseum now." "Okay, can we just Pokemon Battle? I don't want to play the RPG mode." "Sure." Melissa looked up at him lovingly, smiled, and tried to snuggle. "I have to switch the games, can you let me go?" She nodded and settled for just kissing his cheek.  
The sunset glistened brightly as a certain hikari and pharaoh were watching it from the pier. Yugi was in Yami's lap as both sat on the edge with their feet hanging over. "It's cool isn't it Yami?" "Yes it is Hikari." "(smile) I'm glad we're together now." "Me too, Yugi, me too." Both snuggled closer to one another, Yugi nuzzling against Yami. He laughed and put his arms around his little aibou.  
  
Unfortunately for the group of lovers, a nasty thunderstorm was on its way. As bad as that may sound, it would bring all of them closer to one another.  
  
"Hey Yami, what's that?" "What's what, Yugi?" "Look, those clouds don't look very inviting." He looked up and curious violet eyes met concerned crimson. "You're right, let's go home Yugi. It's getting late anyway." "Okay," Yugi replied as he let Yami lead him home. "Um Joey, it's looking really bad over there." "Huh? Yeah, it is. Wanna go?" "Yeah, c'mon punk. I don't want to get caught in that." "Okay, I'll walk ya home." "Tristan, it got really scary." "Yeah, c'mon Serenity. A storm is coming, I'll take you home." "Okay Tristan." He took hold of her hand and led her home. "Do you think we'll make it?" "Sure," he replied as he held her closer to him, noticing the look of worry in her brown eyes. "Okay, I trust you." They headed home.  
  
As the storm picked up, the couples slowly made it home. Melissa and Michael were playing an intense battle when lightening struck and shut the game off along with the rest of the power. "Eeekkk!" Melissa exclaimed as thunder rumbled and she hung onto Michael. "Oh well, let's wait for the storm to pass." "That was scary Mikey." "We'll be alright," he replied as he returned an embrace and played with her hair the way she liked. It always made her smile when he did that. Mai and Joey were standing in her doorway as a loud rumble echoed and a strike flashed in the distance. "Whoa, that was close." "Yeah, it was." They held each other and watched the storm. After a few minutes, Joey led Mai inside. "Well, we made it home Serenity." "It's really scary." "Yeah, but we're okay." Tristan held her close with one arm and reached for his cell phone with the other. (Wonder what Joey's up to? I hope he's not stuck in this.) He led Serenity inside with a backward glance at the storm. Yugi and Yami made it home just as it started to really pour. Both got ready for bed and were now watching a movie. They were all snuggly on the couch and the movie had just ended. Yami looked at the sleeping lump that was Yugi. He laughed and gently lifted him up and carried him upstairs to his room. After carefully putting Yugi in bed, he left for the guest room which was now Yami' bedroom. He quietly opened the door, which had a poster of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl attacking together on it. He walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He climbed in to bed and pulled up the covers. He listened to the rain pelting on the roof and soon fell asleep.  
  
Later in the night after everyone had gone home and was asleep, a certain Yugi Mutou could not sleep at all. The thunderstorm had reached its ultimate peak and Yugi was scared to death. He was cowering under his Dark Magician Bedspread, hugging his Dark Magician pillow tightly. Just then a flash of lightening lit up the room. It was immediately followed by a VERY, VERY loud thunder crash. The little spiked haired hikari jumped up screaming and ran towards the room of the only person he could think of. "AAHHHHHH! Yami, help!" he wailed as he burst open the Dark Magician/Dark Magician Girl posted door and jumped onto the now startled pharaoh. "What! What's wrong?" he startled, still recovering from the pounce. Another loud crash echoed through the night and Yugi clinged tight to a now sitting Yami. He smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "It's alright, you're safe now." Yugi gave a weak nod and squeezed tighter. Yami let out a small laugh, pulled Yugi closer, and rested his head over his shoulder. "I'm surprised at you. After everything we've been through, you're going to let a small storm scare you?" Another weak nod came from him. Yami laughed again and began to rub the teen's back. Yugi slowly loosened his grip and began to relax a bit. Before Yami, knew it, the small teen had fallen asleep. He smiled as he gently laid Yugi down and put the covers over him. He laid down next to him and put the rest of the covers over himself. He kissed Yugi on the forehead before turning over and going back to sleep.  
  
HIKARIGIRL18= Aww, cute wasn't it? This chapter exemplifies a comfort that we all can relate too. That, for me, was the time when I about 8 and there was a really bad hail storm. Me and my mom snuggled on the living room couch. Everyone gets a little scared sometimes, its then that we need someone to comfort us and assure that everything will be alright, everything will be okay. Hope ya liked it. Please Review, huh? Hikari- chan needs some love. 


	3. Double Date

"Double Date"  
It was a Friday evening and Melissa was talking with her boyfriend Mikey. "So, Domino Arcade tomorrow, hey sweetie?" "Yeah, sounds like a plan." "Alright, tomorrow morning at 10:00 kay hun?" "Sure." "I love you." "Love you too, later." She hung up the phone with a smile. She turned over on her bed and looked over at Pika. "sigh I have a date with Mikey again." "Pikachu." The phone rang again.  
"Hello?" "Hi, it's me Yugi." "Oh hi, Yugi. What's up?" "Well, Yami and I were gonna go out tomorrow." "That's cool, me and Mikey are going out tomorrow too." "Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is, we don't want it to be just us. Actually Yami is the one that asked..." "Yugi-chan, are you trying to ask me to go on a double date with you?" "Yeah." "Alright, me and Mikey will go with ya. I just have to make a phone call." "Okay, meet you at Domino Station around...9:30?" "Sure, me and Mikey were going to be there at ten, but..." "Okay, tomorrow at 9:30." "Yep, bye Yugi." Melissa hung up the phone, dialed Mikey's number, and talked it over.  
It was settled, Melissa and Mike, were going on a double date with Yugi and Yami.  
  
Mike and Melissa were sitting outside, on the sidewalk of Domino Station wating for Yugi and Yami to come. "They're a little late. It's 9:45." "Give 'em some time i guess." "sigh I guess." Both of them looked to the side as Yugi came running, dragging Yami along with him. "C'mon Yami, i see 'em. I knew we would be late." The two teens reached Melissa and Mike and sat down beside them. "Sorry we're late, it's just that SOMEBODY couldn't figure out what to wear." "I'm surprised at you, Pharoah-kun. I know that sometimes Yugi has troubles, but you?" Yami blushed and Yugi played with the Puzzle nervously. "It's alright, just as long as we are all here. How about some arcade games?" "Yeah, let's go! Can we Yami?" Yugi asked innocently. Yami just laughed and kissed Yugi playfully on the forehead. "Let's all race!" exclaimed Mike as he passed all three of them. "Hey! No fair, you got wheels!" Melissa exclaimed as she ran after her love. "Come on Yami, you don't want to be last," Yugi caroused as he caught up with Melissa. "I'll get you aibou," he replied pulling up the rear.  
"Beat ya!" "Mikey, that wasn't fair. None of us were ready and you have wheels." "Sorry." "It's alright, you goof," Melissa replied as she hugged him and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm winning Yami, c'mon!" Yugi reached the arcade where Mike and Melissa were still hugging. Yami came panting up. "You got me this time, but next time won't be so easy." "Oh Yami...."Yugi replied gwomping him. Yami smirked and hugged Yugi tightly. "Okay, let me go." "I got you now, Hikari." "Hey! Seriously, let me go!" Yugi replied as he playfully struggled. Yami replied by picking him up and holding on tighter. "C'mon, Yami-kun, let him go now." "Please?" added Yugi. Mike just laughed. "Alright," said Yami as he released Yugi and ruffled his hair. "C'mon, I'll play you in a fighting game Melissa." "Alright, Yugi-chan, you're on."  
Yami and Mike just watched them walk away. "Now what?" "How about a duel?" "You'd cream me. You are the King of Games." "I still wouldn't mind a challange." "You're on." Yami smiled as he and Mike sat at a nearby table.  
"I win again. Guess i'm a better fighter." "Hey now. Yeah, I guess you are Yugi-chan." Both of them smiled at each other. Why don't you go check on the guys while I test my abilites on DDR?" "Kay." Melissa smiled and walked over to the DDR machine. There was a girl there who was really good. She finished and turned around. "Who's next for Missy's Dance of Challange?" "I'll take you up on that!" Melissa shouted. "Alright, let's go!" Melissa climbed up and the two girls started heating up the dance floor.  
"Hey Yami, whatcha doin?" "I'm dueling Melissa's friend. I'll have Dark Magician attack and take out the rest of your life points." "Man, i knew you'd cream me." "You did put up a fair fight though. Where's Melissa, Yugi?" "Yeah, where'd she go?" "I remember her saying she was going to DDR. There's something going on in that direction, let's check it out." "Alright." "Let's go see."  
The boys walked over to a big crowd surrouning the DDR machine. "I think I see her, do you Yami?" "I can't see anything." "Excuse us, may we get through? Our friend is up there." "Alright, move it people, we got to make room for more spectators." "Thank you." "Ah, now i can see. Whoa, she's good." "I wonder who her opponent is?" "It's all exciting to me, I don't mind who wins. I think Melissa has her beat though." "You've got some smooth moves, there." "Thanks, I can DDR with the best of them." "45 Move Combo, Looking Sweet!" "Go Melissa go!" Yami just watched with interest. "You can do it Mel!"  
The song ended and both girls came down tired and gasping for air. "You beat me, though it was really close." "Thanks for a nice challange, Missy." "No prob, I need to go chill. You threw me for a loop." "Great dancing Melissa. You finished your opponent well." "Thanks Pharoah-kun." "That was awesome. You did better than I last remember." "Easy sweetie, I might have to hug ya." "Back, back," replied Mikey playfully. "That was really cool, I've never seen such enthusiasm, except when Tea's doing it." "Yep, me and Tea DDR a lot, Yugi-chan." "I'm hungry, how about lunch?" "What should we eat, Mikey?...Don't even say it Yugi-chan. I KNOW what you want." He just smiled his little genki smile and waited as the others decided. "I guess we can have burgers. I know of a really good place nearby," said Melissa as everyone headed out.  
The four of them ate at a nearby "Steak and Shake". Mike and Melissa sat next to each other and so did Yugi and Yami. This is nice, us all being together," said Melissa as she sipped her chocolate shake. "Yep, sure is," added Mike. Melissa genki smiled at Mike. Yami kept snatching extra fries as Yugi tackled a burger twice his size. "Yami-kun, now, now." He smirked and stopped, going back to his own food. Mike snuck a fry from Melissa. "Hey, I just scolded Yami, that means you too." "I'm only playin." She smiled at him. "This is nice, I'm glad we could all hang out." "Yep, and what better way than a double date. Chocolate Kiss!" Melissa exclaimed as she kissed Mike while both had milkshake on thier mouths. "Hey." Melissa smiled and nuzzled closer to Mike.  
  
After they finished eating, the group walked along outside. "Now what?" "Tag, yer it!" "Yugi-kun!" "I'm coming for you, Hikari!" "Guys wait up!" called Mike. The three of them chased Yugi all the way to Kaiba Land. He was catching his breath on bench outside. "Wow! Those Blue Eyes are even bigger close up." "Yeah, it's cool." "Well, I was gonna suggest Kaiba Land anyway. Yugi-chan, where are ya!" Yami was a step ahead of them. "Come here, aibou, I'm going to get you now!" "Ahhh!" Yugi knew he was in for a major tickle attack. Yami chased him around one of the Blue Eyes statues as Melissa and Mike sat on a bench and watched their cute antics.  
"Caught you!" "No, stop! Ahhh!" Yugi was getting the tickle attack he deserved. "My turn," Melissa chimed as she joined Yami in "scolding" a certain little hikari. "Stop, stop,.." "No, Yugi-chan. You had it coming, making us run all the way here." "I told you last time, I wouldn't be so easy," said Yami agreeing. "C'mon, I give, I give." Melissa and Yami laughed as they continued to tickle him. Mike started laughing too. "St-op, please. C'mon...guys. I...give up." "Alright, we'll stop." "Serves you right, Yugi," added Yami as he pulled Yugi into a hug. "Can we go duel now?" "Impatient, are we love?" Melissa replied. Mike nodded and the four of them headed inside.  
  
After everyone had their fill of dueling, the gang decided to head home. "Today was great, thanks for coming." "No prob, Yugi-chan." "I'm glad that you came. It wouldn't have been as fun with just me and Yugi." "I know, Pharoah-kun, I know." "Shall we go then Mikey?" "Yeah, see you guys later." Melissa and Mikey walked away towards Domino Station where their ride would be. "Bye guys!" "Goodbye!" As Mikey and Melissa went out of sight, Yami walked Yugi home. Both couples, though going their seperate ways, were hand in hand with their lovers. 


	4. A New Couple

Hewo, it's me, Hikari-chan. I have finally decided to update Astronomical Love. Yeah! I had writer's block, sorry. I would like to state that sadly Yugioh and its characters belong to Takashi-sama and not me. I would also like to mention that Sumiko and Senko belong to my friend Cosmic Jester. Sumiko is paired with Ryou and Senko will be paired with Bakura. Thanks now, Onward!  
  
A New Couple  
  
"But Mikey, can we please stay together?...I understand. Bye bud." Melissa hung up the phone and looked solemnly at her Pikachu, Pika. "Why did we have to break up? sigh I guess it was for the best. I know! I'll call Yugi-chan, and Yami-kun over. They always make me feel better." Without hesitation, she dialed Yugi's house. In fifteen minutes, the doorbell rang and Melissa answered it.  
  
"Hi guys, nice to see you're still together," Melissa said sulkily as she sat down on the couch. "It's going to be alright. You came to an understanding and it's over now," Yami soothed as he sat next to her. Yugi smiled, "Yeah, it was like that when me and Tea broke up. We're still best friends." "I know but..." she started to cry. Yami moved his hand to her face to catch the tears. "I'm not crying!" Melissa exclaimed as she moved away from him. "Don't be ridiculous, you're doing a bad job of hiding it." She turned her head so that her watery blue eyes met his crimson. "It's just...it hurts," she cried as she flung herself into Yami and sobbed whole- heartedly. Yugi smiled solemnly and sat on her other side. "I...sob loved him sob." "It's going to alright. Everything will work out," Yami said as he held her. "Yeah, there's tons of other guys out there." "Really?" "Yes, I'm sure there's someone out there for you," Yami said as he put his arms more comfortingly around her. "Hey, I know. Let's go see a movie." "Great idea Hikari." "I hear there's an awesome action movie showing." "Do you want to go, Melissa?" Yami asked. "Yeah, let's hic go," she replied from his shoulder.  
  
Yugi smiled as Yami helped Melissa sit up. "Thanks Pharaoh-kun, sorry if I ruined your shirt." "It's alright," he said with a smile. "I'm glad your okay now. Let's go." "Thanks Yugi-chan. I'm glad I have support from friends like you." He smiled and they headed out the door.  
  
While Melissa, Yugi, and Yami were in the movie, a teenage couple were unleashing chaos on the city of Domino. "That's the third gangster we've killed so far," said the female. "Yes, but it was fun wasn't it Senko-san?" said the male. "Sure was Bakura-sama, now let me have a go. There, in that alleyway." The one named Bakura smiled evilly and followed the one named Senko into the alleyway. "After you, my sweet." They found a group of gangster scum and decided to "play" with them.  
  
Senko put on her charm. "Hey hot stuff, wanna play?" "whistle Sure, sexy, I'll play," one of the leaders said. "Watch me, my love," Senko whispered. Bakura smiled from the shadows and beckoned her to continue. "Let's play 'guess which hand holds the coin'." "Alright." "Guess right, and you can do with me what you wish. Guess wrong, and I get to play another game with you." Bakura silently laughed. "I guess the right." "Nope, care to try again?" "Alright, the left this time." "Wrong again. One last time?" she said with a smirk. "Grrr, right!" "Nope, sorry." "You cheated, you B!" the lead gangster exclaimed as he lunged at her. "Now, now. I won, let's play a Shadow Game!" "Yeah right, come here!" Bakura watched intently to make sure that mortal scum didn't hurt her. Senko reached up her skirt and pulled her switchblade out and aimed it at the leader's neck. "Don't be so rash, or I'll use it. I was just going to play with you, but now it's a Penalty Game!" Bakura smirked, "Knew she would take care of herself," he whispered still watching from the shadows.  
  
The area around them grew dark, cold, and swirly. "What the F!?" Senko looked towards Bakura with a smirk, who was using his Millennium Ring. "Can you summon my baby for me?" Senko whispered. Bakura nodded. "Come forth Seht'hotep!" Senko cried as Tyrant Dragon emerged with the help of Bakura's Ring. "Ahhh! Dragon! Run!" "Pursue them Tyrant!" The dragon obeyed and ran after them. Senko laughed evilly as she watched Seht'hotep claw and bite the lead gangster. Bakura watched with interest and a smirk on his face. "Now, I'll finish you myself," Senko laughed as she thrust the switchblade into the gangster's body, killing him. "Good one Senko-san," Bakura said stepping out of the shadows. "I owe it all to my precious here," she replied stroking Seht'hotep's forehead gem as he bent over. He purred happily before disappearing along with the small portion of Shadow Realm around them. Senko smiled and put her switchblade back. "That was fun. Now what Bakura-sama?" "Let's head back home and try to create some more havoc along the way." "Good idea, my love." The two walked off out of the alleyway.  
  
The next day at the Domino City Park, Melissa, Yugi, and Yami, who was holding his aibou in a warm embrace, were watching the birds fly by. "Well, now what Yugi-chan?" "Wanna duel?" "Sure." Melissa and Yugi got out their Duel Monster cards, though Yugi was having trouble because Yami was being really snuggly today. "C'mon Yami, let go, kay?" "Alright," he said with a laugh and a kiss on Yugi's cheek. Melissa smiled. "You two...oh good news. I met up with an old friend from Elementary School. He's really sweet and his name's Ross. I might be able to couple up with him if things work out." Yugi smiled. "That's great news," said Yami. Melissa genki smiled, "Alright Yugi-chan, let's duel!"  
  
As Yugi and Melissa were dueling, Ryou walked by with a new girl hand in hand. "Isn't that Ryou? Who's that girl he's with, Aibou?" "Wha...? Oh, it is Ryou. I have no idea who the girl is though." "I don't either. Let's go say hi." "Alright, c'mon Yami." The three of them picked up the Duel Monster cards and followed after Ryou.  
  
"Ryou-kun, hey, Ryou-kun!" "Who are they?" asked the girl he was with as she held onto him tighter. "Oh, those are just my friends Sumiko. Hey guys!" "Hi Ryou. Who's the new girl?" "Hi Ryou-kun. Who's she?" Yami just waved hello. "Hello guys, this is my girlfriend Sumiko. She's kind of shy. Sumiko, these are my friends Yugi, Yami, and Melissa." "Nice to meet you all," said Sumiko very politely but shyly. "Nice to meet you Sumiko-san, my name is Melissa," she said as she extended her hand. "I'm Yugi, very nice to meet you." "Hello there, I'm Yami." Sumiko smiled. "So what are you up to Ryou-kun?" "Sumiko and I were just walking through the park." "Oh," Melissa replied, "Well, we'll just uh...look Yugi-chan swings." Yugi looked where she was pointing. "Okay, let's head over there. C'mon Yami." He nodded getting the hint. "Bye Ryou-kun. Nice meeting you Sumiko-san." "Bye guys, c'mon Sumiko." Sumiko smiled sweetly and the two of them walked off.  
  
Later that day, Melissa was over at the Game Shop. She was helping Yugi, Yami, and Grandpa put some new shipments of cards away. "Ooo, new packs of Pharaoh's Servant. Excited gasp And there's Legend of Blue Eyes," Melissa cooed as she put two boxes of cards up. "Hey, here's the new set, Ancient Sanctuary," Yugi said rummaging through the packages. He proudly held up a box set. "I looked at the inventory of those online. There's supposedly some good cards in there," Melissa added looking at the box Yugi was holding. "Let me see," said Yami as he took the box from Yugi. He looked over the fine print. "Not very good odds of pulling anything good though," Yami replied. "Hey, I want to see," Yugi pouted reaching for it. Yami got a playful smirk on his face and lifted it out of Yugi's reach. "Hey, c'mon Yami. Let me see," Yugi protested jumping for the box now. Yami held it even higher, smiling down at him. "Yami-kun, Yugi-chan, stop that. We're not supposed to be playing around. Besides, I don't want Mr. Mutou mad at us," Melissa said warily. "But I was just having fun," Yami protested. "C'mon, give it back," Yugi whined. "Please you two, we're supposed to be putting them away." Yami gave her a side- glance and continued torturing his aibou. "Yami!" Yugi pleaded. Yami smirked deliberately keeping it out of his reach. "YAMI ATEM MUTOU, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Melissa said fed up with their antics. "I'm sorry," Yami replied finally letting up and giving Yugi back the box of Ancient Sanctuary. Yugi gave Yami an upset pout and walked away to go put the cards were they were supposed to go. "You know that wasn't very nice, and you're not helping much." "Sorry," he said again. "Come on, Yami-kun, let's finish putting the cards away." He nodded and followed after her.  
  
After that episode, Melissa went home to Pika and to do some work she needed to do. She was worried though, because Yami and Yugi weren't on good terms. Apparently Yugi was still upset about earlier. "Well, bye guys. Try not to fight while I'm gone? Surely you can get over it. He was just playing Yugi-chan. Hope you guys sort it out." With that she had left.  
  
After Melissa left, Yugi pouted and walked away not even looking at Yugi. "Aibou, I was playing. I didn't mean it." "Hmph, you got Melissa mad at us and you know how sensitive I am about my height. I didn't like that, Yami," he replied his arms crossed. "But..." "It's not the first time you've acted that way." With that Yugi huffed off to his room. "sigh Maybe I was a little rough." "Yugi, Yugi? Oh, hello Yami. Do you know where Yugi is?" "He's up in his room, Grandpa Mutou." "Oh. Why do you look so upset?" "Apparently I upset Yugi in some way. We were playing earlier." "Oh, I didn't want to say anything, but he's been a little down lately. Maybe you should go talk to him. I'm sure he'd prefer talking to you." "Thanks, I'll do that."  
  
Yami headed upstairs and knocked on Yugi's door. When Yugi didn't answer he opened the door and walked in. "Yugi can we talk?" No answer. "I told you I was just playing around earlier. Would you mind telling me what's bothering you? Please aibou." Yugi just ignored him. "I know I didn't offend you that badly." After he still didn't answer, Yami walked over to the bed and sat next to him. "Please tell me, I don't want you to be mad at me. Please Yugi," he said as he pushed Yugi's blonde bangs out of his face. Yugi looked at him with small tears in his eyes. Yami gave a solemn smile and kissed away the tears. As he pulled away he saw a smile upon Yugi's face. "I've just been under some stress lately, that's all. I'm sorry," he replied as he sat up and put his hand on Yami's face in a loving gesture. Yami smiled as he put his own hand over Yugi's. "That's more like the Yugi I know." Yugi genki smiled. Yami smiled back and put Yugi's hand down before hugging his hikari tightly.  
  
The next day at school, Yami and Yugi were flirting with each other. Melissa smiled and then looked around the classroom. She saw Sumiko and Ryou doing the same thing Yugi and Yami were. She noticed Senko and Bakura flirting in their own darker way. Melissa shuddered and looked away from them. She spotted Ross, her crush, and smiled dreamy eyed at him. To her surprise, he turned around and smiled back at her. She blushed and turned away. She scribbled a note and passed it up to him.  
  
Please meet me outside in the hall after school.  
  
Melissa  
  
She looked shyly ahead of her and watched him read it. He looked backed, smiled, and nodded. Melissa blushed again and held in a squeal. "...Alright, have a good summer class." Melissa excitedly gathered her things and dusted off her Domino High uniform. She was the first one out and waited patiently outside the classroom in the hall. Yami and Yugi were helping each other with their books. "Ready Yugi?" "Yeah, but shouldn't we wait for Melissa?" "If you want Aibou." "Yes, I do. Let's go wait outside." "Alright." Yami and Yugi, who were the last ones out except for Ross, walked out into the hallway. "Hi Melissa, we'll wait for ya outside, kay?" "Okay Yugi-chan." "Good luck to you. May Ra be with you on this one." "Thanks Pharaoh-kun." Yami smiled as Yugi led him outside. Melissa sighed and peeked into the classroom. "He's so cute putting his books away," she whispered. She shifted the position of her books and waited.  
  
Ross walked out smiling. "So, you wanted to see me, huh?" "Um, yeah nervous giggle I was wondering...." "Wondering if I liked you and if I wanted to hang out sometime, right?" "Yeah, how did you...?" "I've had the same feelings for you too. How about a movie Saturday? Say 7:00?" "Oh My Goodness, he actually asked me out! Uh, I mean sure. Saturday at 7:00 sounds great." "See ya later." "Bye." Ross walked away down the hall. Melissa looked after him, her cheeks a bright red. "Oh My Goodness, Yes! A date! Haha! Yes, wait till Yugi-chan and Yami-kun hear about this. Wahoo!"  
  
She skipped outside and walked right past Yugi and Yami. "Oi, Melissa!" "Huh? Oh sorry Yugi-chan." "So did he ask you?" asked Yami. "Yes, he did. Yes! I'm going on a date with my crush!" she exclaimed. "I'm happy for you." "That's great Melissa. Why don't we go for ice cream to celebrate?" "That'd be cool, Yugi-chan." Yami smiled as the three walked to the nearest ice cream parlor.  
  
Hey, me again. I'd really appreciate it if you'd review. Next chapter, "New Date. New Boyfriend?"  
  



	5. New Date, New Boyfriend?

Hey, its Hikarichan! I've been hit by inspiration so I'm updating, yeah! Thanks everyone for staying with me with this fic. I'm sure you'll love the next chapter. Well, I better stop ranting and let you read. Onward!  
  
"New Date. New Boyfriend?"  
  
It was the day of the big date. "I'm so excited. Isn't this great Pika? I've finally gotten a date with Ross. Oh I can't wait. Come on, Yugi-chan and Pharaoh-kun will be over any minute." The electric Pokemon smiled and followed her trainer downstairs to the living room. Just as Melissa was about to sit down, her doorbell rang. "See, I told ya they'd be here any minute," she teased as Pika jumped in surprise. She had hopped off of Melissa's shoulder onto the chair and was just about to sit, but was startled instead. Pika sighed and stood on the headrest of the chair. Melissa laughed as she answered the door.  
  
"Hi guys, I have everything set up. Ready to be beaten Yugi?" "We'll see about that," he retorted. Yami smirked and sat down on the couch as Melissa turned on her Game Cube (wish I really had one) and set up two-player versus for Super Smash Bros. Melee. "You're going down, Yugi- chan." "We'll see, I'm great at fighting games." "Well, I happen to be great at this particular game. Let's go." Yugi chose Link and Melissa chose Pichu. "You always chose Pokemon." "Well of course Yugi-chan. I have my beloved Pika here and Pikachu and Pichu happen to be my favs." "Alright, where should we battle?" "How about, Pokemon Stadium, home field?" "Alright, but don't think you'll have the advantage." Yami smiled at their musings. "Pikachu, lick, lick" "What? Hey that tickles," Yami replied as Pika jumped in his lap and was now licking him. He scratched behind her ear, her favorite spot, which made her rub against his hand in pleasure. He smiled and settled her in his lap. "Chu " "Ha, gotcha now. Thunder Attack!" The Pichu on the screen blurted out a "Chuuu!" before a flash of lightening hit Link, doing major damage. "That was an awesome hit, but you won't be winning for long Melissa." Melissa gave a familiar smirk and picked up a poke ball that had fallen on the battle screen.  
  
She chucked it at Link before releasing the pokemon inside. "Alright! It's a Raikou. Time to get zapped Yugi-chan." "That's what you think." He moved Link into a hiding spot on the newly transformed battlefield. "Aww man!" "And now I'm armed with fire power too." "Aw crap!" Link had just picked up a ray gun and was now headed towards Pichu. Melissa tried to move away, but Yugi was too fast and Link was pummeling Pichu. After the ray gun ran out, Link and Pichu had equal damage. "Now it's even." "Not for long. The King and Queen of Games are about to go head to head. Go forth Pichu!" Yugi went on the defensive and put up his character's shield. "That's not going to work, Yugi," Melissa said as she kept blasting Link with Pichu's attacks. "Ready...Shield Breaker!" "Huh? Hey!" "Told ya Yugi-chan. Whenever your character has its shield up, it does protect you but, if you get enough damage to it, the shield breaks and you become very dizzy and unable to move. Shield Breaker is a very sneaky, but well played move." "Oh, guess I better try and move away." "Too late. Pichu, one final Thunderbolt attack!" Link uttered a cry before blasting off the screen. Yami laughed at their little battle. "Pi, Pikachu!" "Dang, that was intense." "It's alright. I won't be a sore winner. You played pretty well." Yugi smiled.  
  
"I have an idea," Melissa said with a smirk. She scooted closer to Yugi and the two started talking secretly. "What are you two up to?" Yami said with curious glare. They both looked up with evil smirks on their faces. This worried Yami. "Pharaoh-kun, me and Yugi challenge you to a Team Battle. Yugi and I versus you." "Alright, I accept." He got up from the couch and sat down on the floor next to them. Pika jumped out of his lap and was now settled on Melissa's shoulder. "Okay, I choose to use Pikachu this time." "Pikachu " Melissa smiled and patted Pika on the head. "I'll stay with Link." "Okay then, you and me are blue. Pikachu will have a blue bandana on and Link will have a blue uniform. Who do you choose Pharaoh-kun?" "Well, how about this one?" "Mewtwo? He's one of the most powerful pokemon there is. I should warn you, he's kinda slow in this game though. "It's alright." "Okay then, ready?"  
  
Despite the team effort, Yami ended up beating them by a slight percentage of damage and the right aim of Mewtwo's Shadow Ball. "That was fun." "Yeah it was cool. Yami usually has beginner's luck." "Yeah. So, what shall we do now?" "Pikachu," said Pika as she pointed her finger into her open mouth. Melissa's tummy rumbled, agreeing with her. "Lunchtime sound good?" Yugi nodded. "Okay then. How about burgers at "Steak and Shake", my treat." "Yeah! " "Knew you'd like that idea Yugi-chan. "I'm up for it." "Okay then, I'll go get my car keys and my purse." Pika leaped off of Melissa's shoulder and decided to sit on Yami's head. He looked up at her and laughed. She replied by nuzzling his hair. Yugi smiled. "Huh? Where's... Ohh, I guess she likes it up there," Melissa said with a smile as she entered the room. "Chaa!" was all Pika said as she snuggled further. "You don't mind Pharaoh-kun, do you?" He replied with a laugh. "Okay then, let's go guys." They all headed outside and piled into Melissa's car. They had to pry Pika out of Yami's hair before he could get into the car though. "You can settle back down after everyone's buckled in, okay?" Melissa coaxed. Pika obeyed and as soon as everyone was buckled in, Pika hopped right back up and snuggled into Yami's hair again. Yami just laughed. "It's a good thing she likes you so much. It's probably because you got to her favorites spot earlier. She won't let you go now." "Oh yeah, I remember that one time when I made that mistake. She wouldn't get off my shoulder for nothing." "Right Yugi-chan. So, we all know, don't scratch Pika's ear unless you are prepared for the consequences." Everyone laughed at that. Pika let out a happy sigh and slept on the way to "Steak and Shake."  
  
They all sat down and ordered. "Pikachu, pika." "Alright, I know what you want Pika. I'll have the Double Steak Burger combo with fries and a chocolate shake. I also want a small order of cheese fries." "Okay I'll be right out with your orders." As the waitress left, Pika let Melissa have it. "Pikachu, Pi, Pikachu!" "Please Pika, you're embarrassing. You don't need that many cheese fries. Trust me, you'll thank me later hun." "Chu," she whined. "That's better," she cooed as she scratched Pika's favorite spot, her ear. Pika settled down and forgot all about it.  
  
After they had their fill, they headed home towards Melissa's. "It's four o'clock. I should get back home and get ready. He's picking me up at seven. I'll drop you guys off." She pulled up to the Game Shop and let them out. Yugi was about to give Pika to Melissa, so she could sit in the front seat. Melissa saw how peacefully Pika was sleeping in his arms so, she let her stay. "No Yugi-chan, why don't you guys baby-sit for me? I hope you don't mind." "Not at all, do we aibou?" "We don't mind." "Thanks, I don't want to have to deal with her tonight, I'm nervous as is. I know she'll be alright with you two." "Bye now, go have fun." "May Ra be with you. I hope you two hit if off." "Thanks Pharaoh-kun. I'll come by and get her tomorrow." She drove off and hurried inside when she got home. She took a shower and waited for Ross to call.  
  
Melissa jumped as the phone rang. "H-hello?" "Hey there, it's Ross. I'm on my way. Hope quarter till seven isn't too early." "N-no. Come on over." Melissa hung up and tried to suppress a squeal. She waited patiently on the armchair in the living room. Within a few minutes, the doorbell rang. Melissa calmly answered it. "Hey Ross, ready?" "Yep, how about a movie, then a late dinner?" "Sounds great." Melissa closed the door, locked up, and they drove off.  
  
It started with a good movie the both of them wanted to see. Melissa snuggled close during it, and both shared a fluffy moment. After the movie was over they went to an old diner and had dinner. They talked about things and how the both of them had been. "So, you've been concentrating on an Art Degree huh?" "Yep. I've missed you the past few years." "I've missed you too." "So wanna get out of here and be alone?" "Sure, if you want." Melissa looked sweetly up at him. "C'mon, let's go," he replied taking her hand and leading here out of the diner.  
  
They drove to Domino Pier and watched the sunset. She sat in his lap as he sat on the docks, holding her close. "I'm glad we could see each other. By the way, I've been meaning to ask. About that crush I had on you in the third grade..." "You want to know if I felt the same way as you did. I did." She smiled up at him and he smiled back. "I'm glad. Isn't the sunset beautiful Ross?" "Yep. I know something much more beautiful though." "What?" "You." With that he pulled her into the gentlest kiss. She returned the favor passionately. "I never thought that we'd end up being together. That crush I had on you...I had never hoped it would come this far." "I'm glad it did. I'm glad we found each other again." "I am too," she replied as she kissed him again. It lasted longer this time. Just as the orange sun met with the water, they broke the kiss and he held her until the stars came out. He cradled her softly against him until the moon rose up and lit the water once more. "It's late, why don't I take you home." "Mmmhmm," Melissa answered sleepily.  
  
He gently put her in his car and drove towards her house. When he arrived there he rang the doorbell, hoping Mrs. Miller would answer. She did and he went inside, still carrying Melissa. "Sorry, she feel asleep." "It's alright Ross. Just lay her on the couch and I can take it from here." "Bye Mrs. Miller." "Bye now." She closed the door and covered Melissa with a sheet before going back to bed.  
  
The next morning Melissa awoke to the phone ringing. "yawn M- morning. Who is this?" "Sorry to wake you, it's Yugi." "Huh? What's the matter?" "Um don't you remember, you left Pika here with Yami and me." "Oh yeah, sorry. I had a late night." "Sounds like it. How did it go?" "It was great. We had a wonderful time. I'm happy to say that me and Ross are officially a couple." "Hai! That's great news!" "Yep I'll be over to pick Pika up in about an hour okay?" "Alright. Bye now." "Bye Yugi-chan."  
  
Great ending for that chapter, huh? More chaps are on their way. R and R for me, kay? Sankyuu! 


	6. Double Dates and Disasters

Okay, I'm trying a new method of fic writing. I hope this makes it easier to read. You can thank Kiyama for suggesting it. Oh and just a reminder. Sumiko and Senko belong to my friend Cosmic Jester. Sankyuu bunches for letting me "borrow" them CJ! Onward we go!

Double Dates and Disasters

It had been a week since Ross and Melissa were a couple. Melissa had decided that it was time that Yugi and Yami met Ross. After all, they were her friends and she wanted their opinion. So, it was four o'clock at Melissa's house and Yami was giving rather stubborn looks.

"I like him, he seems like a nice guy."

"Thanks Yugi-chan. At least someone approves of us, Ross," Melissa said lovingly. Yami stared, if possible, more offendedly at him.

"Is your friend Yami going to be alright? He seems like he doesn't like me at all."

"Don't worry Ross, my love. Pharaoh-chan's just overprotective, if not jealous of you."

"I am NOT jealous," Yami stated matter-of-factly.

"Then why don't you like him Atem-chan? Yugi-chan likes him."

"C'mon Yami, he's not so bad. Please don't be like this," Yugi said with a chibi smile.

"It's just, I don't want you to get hurt or anything. I want you to be happy," Yami said just loud enough for Melissa to hear.

Melissa smiled, "I know. You don't have to worry. He's very sweet and I've known him for a long time. Way before I moved to Domino City. Please Atem? It would mean the world to me if you accepted him." Yami sighed. "Alright, if it's what makes you happy." Melissa gwomped him, and gwomped him hard.

"Thank you so much, Pharaoh-chan!" He could only smile. Ross smiled then looked away and sighed with relief.

After that episode, Melissa suggested that Yami and Yugi go on a Double Date with her and Ross. Yami accepted no questions asked. Melissa was relieved to find that Yami finally accepted her new boyfriend. "Where should we go?" asked Melissa, holding Ross's hand.

"How about Domino Station and the Arcade?" asked Yugi.

"After that we can watch the sunset at the Pier," Yami said pulling Yugi into a hug. Yugi smiled shyly up at him in reply. Melissa smiled and looked at Ross the same way.

"Sound good to you love?" Ross nodded and pulled Melissa into a hug too. Melissa and Yugi winked playfully at each other as if saying, "We've got great boyfriends don't we?"

Ryou was sitting on the swings next to Sumiko at the park wondering what they should do that weekend. "Why don't we met up with Bakura and Senko and have a double date?" Sumiko asked sweetly.

"Uh, I don't think you want to do that."

"Why not Ryou-sama?"

"You know how they are. It could only mean disaster."

"Why not give them a chance anyway?"

"Oh alright, if you want to Sumiko."

"Yes, I do."

Ryou looked over at Sumiko and smiled. "Okay, I'll let Bakura know. (Why do I have a feeling that this will only cause trouble?)" So it was settled. Ryou and Sumiko were going to the movies and a night out with Bakura and Senko.

Yami, Yugi, Melissa, and Ross met at the Game Shop for their date. "This is a very nice set up you have here," commented Ross.

"Thank you kindly young man," replied Mr. Mutou. Melissa smiled happily.

"So, Yugi-chan, is Pharaoh-chan ready yet?" Yugi sighed.

"Sorry he's taking so long. I told him he would look fine no matter what he wore.'

"(giggle) It's okay. I know Atem-chan's just trying to be intimidating. He has a slight ego," Melissa added with a whisper to Ross. Ross smiled. Everyone turned as Yami finally came down the stairs.

"Pharaoh-chan!" Melissa exclaimed happily as she clapped her hands together.

"Finally, you're being awful silly taking that long to get ready Yami."

"Sorry, I just wanted to make a respectable first impression for Ross."

"Oh Atem-chan. Do you always have to be so proper? Your ego is showing," Melissa sighed. Yami blushed and pretended to be interested in the boots he was wearing. Yugi just laughed and gave Yami a big hug.

"Daijoubu my Koi."

"Gomen Nasai Pharaoh-chan," Melissa said joining in the hug. Ross smiled happily.

"Well, should we go now?" asked Melissa. Yami and Yugi nodded.

"Alright then, hope you don't mind us taking my car." Everyone shook their head.

"See you Mr. Mutou."

"Go have fun and don't stay out too late."

"Okay Grandpa."

"Goodbye."

They all piled into Ross's car and headed to Domino Station.

At the Bakura apartment, "C'mon Bakura! You're making the ladies wait!" Ryou called.

"I'll be out when I'm damn good and ready!" Ryou sighed heavily.

"It's okay Ryou-sama." He smiled at Sumiko. Senko smirked, walked up to the bathroom door, and started banging on it.

"You Baka! Get your ass out here! Don't you dare make me wait!"

"Sorry Sen-chan, I'm almost done! (Damnit woman!)"

Yugi was creaming Melissa at a fighting game in the arcade. Yami and Ross were playing foosball. Yami was struggling a bit, being as he had never even heard of foosball. However, he was learning quite quickly.

"You won't get another goal on me Ross."

"If you say so Yami."

"(smirk) I believe I just scored, which means we are tied at game point." Ross smiled.

"Eh! Yugi-chan! That wasn't fair! I had my guard down!"

"(giggle) Sorry Melissa. I got excited there."

Daijoubu Yugi-chan." Melissa smiled and began sword slashing with Cassandra, a female warrior character she was using.

"Final Attack!" Gomen Nasai, I guess I win Melissa."

"S'okay, Yugi-chan."

"Why don't we check on Yami and Ross?"

"Good idea. I hope Ross isn't beating him that badly."

"Nah, Yami IS the King of Games. He'll put up a good fight."

"True, I feel sorry for my boyfriend then." Both of them laughed as they walked towards the foosball table.

"I believe I have defeated you."

"Yep. That was a great game."

"You were an honorable opponent," Yami replied as he shook Ross's hand with a smile.

"Ooo, does that mean you like him Atem-chan?" Melissa said as her and Yugi walked up.

"Yes, it was, as you say, fun."

"He caught on rather quickly. I was surprised," said Ross as he hugged Melissa lovingly.

"That's Pharaoh-chan for you," she said with a smile. Yugi smiled and started to go towards Melissa.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going Hikari?" Yami asked pulling Yugi into a hug. Yugi genki smiled. Melissa smiled happily and closed her eyes, leaning into Ross's embrace.

"Can I go play some DDR (dance dance revolution)?" Melissa asked innocently.

"Of course you can." Ross kissed her and then let her go.

Yugi looked up at Yami and gave him the most irresistible chibi-pout he could muster.

"(laugh) Alright, you can go watch." Yugi smiled, quickly kissed Yami on the cheek, and followed Melissa.

Yami smiled after the two of them. Ross smiled and laughed as Melissa started dancing.

"How about a rematch on foosball?"

"Alright, I accept your challenge."

"SShhhh! Hey you, keep it down! I'm trying to watch this movie!" whispered a nearby person.

"Bakura, be quiet please?" complained Ryou as Bakura was misbehaving again. Senko laughed whole heartily.

"You should try and behave yourself too Senko." Senko just rolled her eyes. "It's okay Ryou-sama, let's just ignore them okay?" Sumiko asked sweetly. Ryou smiled and the two of them rested each other's heads on each other's shoulders.

After the movie ended, Senko and Bakura were laughing maniacally with each other.

"That was a rather entertaining joke, Sen-chan."

"Thank you Bakura-sama, but you know how to make a boring romance movie interesting."

Bakura smiled evilly and lovingly pulled Senko into a playful chokehold with his arm. She responded by grabbing his arm with her hands and pulling it away. She then turned to face him and their lips met. Sumiko smiled sweetly and rested her head on Ryou's shoulder. He pulled his arm free, as she was holding it, and put his arms around her. She welcomed the embrace and both couples headed out of the theatre.

As it got dark outside, Yami, Yugi, Melissa, and Ross got hungry. The four of them decided to stop at Burger World before they went to the Pier. Yugi had a big smile on his face.

"I'll race you there, Yugi-chan."

"I have a better idea...Tag Yami! You're it!"

"What in Ra? Yugi...?"

"Wait for me Yugi!" Melissa exclaimed as she ran after him.

"Melissa, wait for me! sigh****"

"Yugi plays this game all the time," said Yami reassuringly.

Ross gave an understanding nod.

"C'mon you guys!" Yugi exclaimed, "The last one there, buys the burgers!" Melissa laughed out loud.

"Hurry up Rossy!" she taunted, still running after Yugi.

Yami just laughed and shook his head.

"C'mon, those two always do this." Ross sighed and followed after Yami.

Melissa caught up to Yugi and they waited outside the doors of Burger World.

"Guess we beat them. pantHope they aren't too far behind pant"

"laugh We were running fast. You even beat me so..."

"Look, here they come. Hey, Ross is in the lead."

"Really?"

"Yeah, guess Yami's buying."

"Hey...guys...So, I'm not...the last one. Guess your friend Yami's buying."

Just then Yami caught up, almost doubled over from running. "You really...need to stop...playing this...game all the time..."

"Sorry Yami. I was just having fun."

"We know but, you're wearing poor Pharaoh-chan out," Melissa said loud enough so only Yugi could hear.

Yugi smiled solemnly and went over and hugged Yami. He smirked and lifted Yugi up, surprising him.

"laugh Serves you right Aibou." Yugi could only smile. Melissa genki smiled.

"That's touching and all, but can we go eat now?"

"Yeah, I had almost forgotten why we were running in the first place," Ross replied.

Both Yami and Yugi smiled at each other, and Yami put Yugi down.

"Don' forget, you're buying," Yugi said playfully.

"I didn't," Yami answered ruffling Yugi's hair. Melissa laughed and playfully tugged on Ross's arm. The four of them went inside.

"Now what should we do? And no killing anyone."

"Aww, what do you mean we can't kill anyone?" Senko asked sweetly.

"You just HAVE to rule out the only fun thing to do."

"I agree with Ryou-sama. Let's do something else. Something we can all enjoy without hurting anyone."

Ryou could only smile at Sumiko.

"Great, stuck doing boring, goody-two-shoes stuff," Bakura whispered to Senko. She smirked back at him.

"Can we at least play a Shadow Game or two?" Senko asked innocently.

"I don't know..." Ryou replied weighing the options.

"Please?"

"Come on Ryou. Don't disappoint the lady." Ryou thought long and hard. If he let Senko and Bakura have their way, it could get really dangerous. Those two always made trouble out of things.

"How about a Shadow **Duel**? That's safe enough, isn't it Ryou-sama?" Ryou smiled.

"Great thinking Sumiko-san. It's safe enough and Bakura and Senko will be happy."

Bakura was about to complain, but Senko took hold of his arm. "C'mon Bakura-sama, at least we'll be **playing** in the Shadow Realm. Even if it's not as fun as a Shadow **Game**." Bakura let out a sigh and agreed.

"Chaos Duel or teams?" asked Senko.

"Teams just to be safe," said Ryou.

"Alright, how about you and Sumiko versus me and Bakura-sama?"

"Sounds alright to me. Is that okay Ryou-sama?" Ryou sighed, but agreed to the terms.

Unfortunately, the weather decided to take a nasty turn. Within an hour, it was pouring down rain. Not to mention, it was lightening and thundering. It was at that moment that Yami, with Yugi in his lap, and Ross, with Melissa in his lap were all sitting on the Pier SUPPOSEDLY watching the sunset. They were getting soaking wet instead.

"Well this certainly puts a damper on things!" Melissa exclaimed over the rain and thunder.

"It's getting really bad! I should get you guys home!"

"Good idea!"

"I'm scared Yami."

"It does look pretty bad! C'mon guys, into Ross's car!" Melissa exclaimed leading the way.

They all ran to Ross's car and piled in. It got progressively worse as they drove along.

"This isn't good."

"No, it isn't. Is there a faster way to the Game Shop? I still have to get Melissa home."

"Well, there is a shortcut around Domino High, but this storm is too dangerous. It will take too much time. The Game Shop is closer so it would be safer for Melissa to stay there. Besides, you need to get yourself home." Melissa gave a solemn smile.

"Pharaoh-chan's right, Ross. Just drop me off at the Game Shop and get yourself home."

"I don't like this," Yugi said fearfully. He didn't like storms one bit.

"It'll be okay Yugi-chan," Melissa soothed as she leaned out her seat and put a comforting hand on his leg.

"We're almost there Hikari, don't worry," Yami said as held Yugi's hand a little tighter. Ross smiled as they neared the Game Shop.

"We'd better get home guys, especially since we walked."

"It was just getting interesting too."

"C'mon Bakura. We need to escort our ladies home before it gets really bad."

"Alright."

"It's really bad Ryou-sama."

"Don't worry Sumiko-san, we're going home."

"Stay by me Sen-chan."

"Okay Bakura-sama."

"We're here. Are you sure you don't want me to take you home Melissa?"

"No Ross, you worry about getting yourself home. Pharaoh-chan and Mr. Mutou will take care of me. I'll call my mom and let her know I'm here."

"Alright. I'll see you later then."

"Call me or the Game Shop when you get home."  
"I will. Is your friend Yugi going to be alright?"  
"Yes, he's just scared of storms. Always has been."

"Oh alright," Ross replied smiling as Yami gently carried Yugi towards the door of the Game Shop.

"Go on now, if you don't get home...I don't want to think about it. Go."

"Alright, bye then." They kissed and Ross drove off.

"Here, let me help Atem-chan."  
"Thank you," Yami replied as he gave a sleeping Yugi to Melissa and unlocked the door. They went inside and Melissa put Yugi on the couch as Yami locked the door behind them.

"Better call home."

"Good idea."

"Wonder if Mr. Mutou is asleep."

"Probably."  
"Hello, mom? It's me. The storm got really bad so, I'm at the Game Shop...Right. I'll probably be staying the night. Bye mom. Want me to make some hot chocolate or something?"

"That sounds good."

"Okay. How's Yugi?"

"He should be fine. Let's not wake him."  
"I won't." Melissa quietly headed into the kitchen and heated some water via the coffeepot. She searched the cabinets for some hot cocoa and found some. Just then a sneeze was heard from the couch.

"Yugi-chan's catching cold. Better put some dry clothes on 'im."

"Right."

"The Hot Cocoa is almost done." Yami went upstairs to grab a blanket and Yugi's PJ's. When he came back down, Melissa was wrapped in her own blanket with three cups of hot chocolate in front of her.

"It's ready. Careful though, it's still a little hot." Yami changed Yugi into his PJ's and put the blanket he had brought around him.

"Why don't you get out of your own wet clothes and I'll stay down here with Yugi-chan." Yami nodded and headed back upstairs.

When he returned a second time, Melissa was fast asleep. Her empty mug hanging from her hand. Yami smiled and took the mug from her, setting it on the coffee table. He put her blanket more warmly around her and then gently picked Yugi up, blanket and all, to put him upstairs in his bed. After he tucked Yugi into bed he went back downstairs to move Melissa to his room (the only other bedroom besides Grandpa Mutou's and Yugi's). She awoke as Yami reached the top of the stairs.

"Oh Ross, you're so strong. I love you..." she mumbled sleepily. Yami blushed and tried not to laugh. She rested her head more comfortably and went back to sleep.

After he had pulled the covers over her, he quietly and carefully set up a place on the floor. She stirred a bit, but didn't wake. He pulled the blankets up over him and went to sleep just as another loud rumble echoed through the house. It startled Melissa and she stirred unpleasantly. Another flash and rumble woke her up entirely.

"Ahhh! Loud noise go away!" Yami sat up and opened his eyes sleepily. Melissa sat up and looked down to see Yami.

"Pharaoh-chan, what am I doing in your bed and what are you doing on the floor?" Melissa asked calmly.

"Well, you feel asleep so I carried you up. It's much warmer up here and I didn't want you to get sick or anything."

"Oh, that was awful nice of you." Just then there was another rumble.

"sigh Yugi will be coming in here shortly."

"Yeah, probably. I'm not that scared anymore. It mainly just annoys me now," Melissa replied as she stared out the window. An especially loud crash was heard and, sure enough, the door burst open. Yugi jumped into bed knocking Melissa over.

"Yami, help me!"  
"Yugi-chan, it's alright. It's just a noise."

"What the.....?!"

"Boo. It's me, Melissa, silly."

"Whaaaa?"

"Atem-chan carried me up here and put me in his bed. He's down on the floor."

"Oh," Yugi said letting go of Melissa. He didn't let go for long though.

"Yugi," Melissa sputtered, "You're smothering me. Let go a little."

"Sorry."

"It's alright, I understand you're petrified. Seriously though, it's just a storm."

"She's right, Hikari." It thundered again and Yugi buried himself in Melissa's arms. She and Yami laughed.

"You know, you remind me of when I was little and there was this bad hail storm. My mom and I snuggled on the couch and she sat there, holding me the entire night."

"Really?"

"Yep, and you can bet I'll stay up all night too. Pharaoh-chan and I are right here and we won't let anything happen to ya."

"I believe we should all get some sleep now."

"Right, Atem. Can you let me go Yugi-chan?" He nodded and let up a bit. Yami laid back down and so did Melissa and Yugi. They all fell asleep and Yugi didn't wake for the rest of the night.

Okay, I like totally spoiled you guys. 5 and ½ pages! That's almost six! There was just so much I wanted to do with this chapter, not to mention there were two dates here. I might spoil you again, but I'm not makin promises. I can't believe I wrote such a long chapter! Be lucky I spoiled you. Please R and R.


	7. More Rain and Nasty Colds

Thanks Ki-chan for noticing my mistakes last time. Unfortunately, some of them weren't my fault. **Sigh**. Although this new mode of writing makes it easier to read, some of it still won't format right. You can thank Microsoft Word for that. There's so much auto correct and spacing so... But anyway I'm ranting, let's move on. Don't want to keep my fellow readers waiting.

More Rain and Nasty Colds 

Yami awoke to more rain and he sighed heavily. He quietly got up and tried to wake the others.

"Melissa...Melissa, c'mon. We need to get you home," he said as he gently shook her awake. She moaned and turned away. After a few more tries he gave up and tried Yugi.

"It's too early, I don't want to get up." This surprised Yami, being as it was only eight in the morning and Yugi was the type that liked getting up early. Melissa uttered a sneeze and a horse cough. She was soon followed by a series of sneezes coming from Yugi.

"Ra Dang It!" Yami exclaimed under his breath as he came to the realization that both of them caught colds from last night. He was especially worried about Yugi because he had fallen asleep in wet clothes. Then he realized that Melissa was probably worse off because she hadn't been able to change out of her wet clothes into anything. He felt both of their foreheads and both definitely had fevers. Yami sighed a heavy sigh and headed downstairs.

"Morning Yami," Mr. Mutou said with a smile.

"Morning," Yami grumbled back.

"What's the matter?"  
"It's raining outside and Melissa and Yugi, I just found out this morning, have gotten colds."

"So I see. There should be a thermometer in the upstairs bathroom."

"Thanks, I should probably call Melissa's mother."

"That's a good idea."

After calling Melissa's house, he went back upstairs to get the thermometer. He checked Yugi first, and his fever wasn't that high. When he checked Melissa's, it was higher than Yugi's and was getting dangerously higher. He went downstairs to call Melissa's mom again. She needed to get out of her now damp clothes fast before she got any worse.

As he waited for Melissa's mom to bring some pajamas, he decided to tend to Yugi and try to get his fever down. When he went back upstairs, he found Yugi trying to get out of bed.

"Morning Yami **achooo!** It's too bad it's raining. **achooo!**"

"Yugi, you're sick and you need to get back in bed."  
"I'm fine," Yugi said stuffily. 

"No, you aren't. You and Melissa caught colds from last night. You have a slight fever..."

"But I'm-I'm-**achoo!** fine Yami."

"You do not sound fine to me Hikari. Please get back in bed and lay down," Yami said dangerously.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going. **Aaachooo!**"

"Keep it down Yugi, I'm trying to sleep **sniff, sniff, cough**." Yugi reluctantly laid back down and let Yami put a cool washcloth on his forehead.

"Promise me you'll stay in bed this morning, or at least until that fever goes away," Yami said tucking Yugi back in.

"I promise. **Achooo!**"

"Please keep it down! **Cough, cough, achooo, sniff cough**"

"Yami, Melissa's mother is here!"

"I'll be down in a minute! I'll be right back, stay in bed." He went downstairs to greet Melissa's mom and take the pajamas from her.

"Will it be alright if she stays here? She's really not all that well."

"It will be fine, I'd prefer it."

"Thank you." Yami then rushed upstairs.

He immediately woke Melissa up.

"I don't want to get up yet," she grumbled.

"Come on, you have to get out of your wet clothes. You have a bad cold."

"Alright, I'm up," she moaned taking the pajamas from Yami and staggering out of her damp clothes into the PJ's.

"What time is it anyway?"  
"It's eight-thirty in the morning."

"I should get home then."  
"Not in your condition."

"But my mom will want me home. Why's it so cold in here?" she replied wobbling where she stood.

"You have a high fever, being in dry clothes should help," Yami said as he helped her sit down on the bed.

"I'm awfully tired **achoo! sniffle, cough, cough**. I feel terrible," she replied as she laid back down and rolled herself up in the covers. Yami smiled solemnly, grabbed some clothes to change into, and left the room.

After helping Grandpa Mutou manage the shop for awhile, Yami went back upstairs to check on them and give Melissa some medicine. He found Yugi sitting up in bed.

"Feeling better, Hikari?"

"Yep. My head doesn't hurt but...**achoooo!** I still am kinda stuffy."

Yami smiled and walked over to Yugi's side of the bed. He checked him for the fever and found that he didn't have one.

"**Cough cough, groan**." Yami smiled solemnly, as did Yugi. Yami then went over to Melissa and tried to get her to sit up.

"Th-thanks Atem-chan," she replied hoarsely as he put an arm around her and helped her sit up. Yami smiled and gave her a glass of water for the medicine. She slowly and carefully took it. She laid back down and wrapped herself in the covers again.

"Let's let her sleep, I feel well enough to...**achooo!** Get out of bed." Yami laughed a bit and let Yugi get out of bed.

"**Achooo!** I feel sorry for her."

"She should be alright now that she has some medicine in her body."

"Yeah, I hope so." Yami walked over to Yugi's side of the bed and took his hand to help him stand up.

"Whoa!" Yugi said loosing his balance, "Guess I'm still a little dizzy." Yami smirked and picked Yugi up. Yugi giggled, "**Achoo.**" Yami smiled and handed him a tissue.

"Arigato Yami-chan."

Yami sat Yugi down on the living room couch and went upstairs to make sure Melissa was sleeping soundly. He smiled as she was sleeping quite peacefully. He closed the door quietly and went back downstairs.

"So, what movie should we watch Hikari?"

"I don't care really."  
"How about this one?"

"Yeah, that one's my favorite." Yami only smiled as he put Yugi, who was wrapped in a blanket, in his lap and the two sat there watching the movie. Yugi let out the occasional sniffle.

As the ending credits rolled, Yami turned everything off and smiled down at Yugi. He was cuddled up against Yami wrapped warmly in the blanket. Yami hugged Yugi up against him before carefully carrying him upstairs to put the Hikari into his own bed.

After tucking Yugi carefully into bed and closing the door, Yami went into his room to check on Melissa again. She was clutching a spare pillow.

"Oh Ross, please don't leave me. I need you to keep me warm on this cold autumn night." She hugged the pillow tighter.

"Please stay with me. I'm cold and I need your love to keep me warm." Yami tried not to laugh as he quietly walked into the room. He smiled at his friend as he pulled the covers more warmly around her. He walked out of the room and closed the door again. He headed downstairs.

"Yami!"

Yami turned and headed towards Yugi's room. He walked in and sat on the edge of Yugi's bed.

"What is it Hikari?"

"Bad dream, can you stay with me?" Yami could only smile as he got up, went to the other side of the bed, and laid down next to Yugi.

Yugi smiled, "Thanks Yami." Yami just smiled and put an arm around Yugi's small form.

"Would you mind telling me about it? You might feel better if you tell me."

"Okay," Yugi replied weakly as he relived the horrible nightmare that he had just had.

"It...it was frightening. **Sniff, sob**. I thought I was going to lose you."

"Hush now, it's alright Little One. All of our enemies are gone. They have been defeated and it's all over. Don't worry."

"But...I was so scared."

"It's going to be alright." Yami held Yugi close and started to rub his back as he comforted him in Egyptian.

Soon, both of them fell asleep.

Grandpa Mutou closed the shop and decided to check on Melissa and his grandson. He checked on Yugi first. He smiled when he saw Yami and Yugi intertwined in an embrace, sleeping peacefully. He was also happy to find Melissa sleeping soundly.

Yugi awoke to yummy smells coming from the kitchen. He moved a bit and smiled at Yami, who was still sleeping. He carefully wiggled free and almost made it to the door.

"Where are you running off to?"  
"Well, um, I think there's dinner cooking."

"Wait for me Yugi."

"Okay." Yami slowly got up from the bed and took Yugi's hand at the door. The two of them headed downstairs and found Mr. Mutou serving up plates of dinner.

"Are you two hungry?"

"Sure am Granpa." Yami just laughed and sat down at the table with Yugi.

As the three of them finished supper, Yugi helped clear away the dishes. He sneezed occasionally.

"We should save some for Melissa huh Yami?"

"Good idea. She might be hungry."

"Can we take some to her Granpa?"

"Sure you can," he answered with a smile.

"**Knock knock** Melissa? Can we come in?"

"We have food Meli-chan." Both shrugged at each other as no answer came.

"Let's go in quietly anyway." Yami nodded.

They walked in, Yami holding the plate of food, and saw that she was slowly waking up.

"Hey Melissa," Yugi said with a genki smile as she sat next to her on the bed. The bed shook a little bit as he bounced a bit.

"Easy Yugi, please don't bounce," Melissa said groggily.

"Gomen Ne."

"Daijoubu Yugi-chan. What smells good?"

"We have brought leftovers."

"Oooo." Yugi and Yami could only smile as she ate.

"**Cough, cough**."

"Don't eat too fast. It's not going anywhere."  
"I am pleased that your appetite has returned."

Yami took Melissa's plate from her.

"Thanks Pharaoh-chan. That was good."

"Are you feeling any better?"  
"Yes Atem-chan, I am. Getting out of my wet clothes, the rest and the medicine helped greatly."

"Yugi! Yami! Ross is here to see Melissa!" Mr. Mutou called from downstairs.

"It appears you have a visitor."

"I hope Ross isn't too worried."  
"I'm sure he is, but once he sees you he won't be. Shall we go great him?"

"Yes Atem-chan, I think we should." Melissa got up from the bed and immediately staggered where she stood.

"Take it easy, you're still not well," Yami said as he put his arms around her and helped her stand up.

"Thanks Atem-chan." Yugi smiled and hopped off the bed. He bounded down the stairs to greet Ross as Yami helped Melissa down the stairs.

"Hi Ross, Yami's helping Melissa. She'll be right down."

"Thanks Yugi. I'm glad she's well enough to get out of bed." Yugi just smiled.

"Look, here they come. It's good to see you Ross. I'm glad you didn't get sick from last night. **Achoo!** **Sniff.** Excuse me, I'm still a little stuffy. I've recovered though. Poor Melissa, she had it pretty bad."

"Oh, I hope she's okay."

"**smile** Yeah, she's alright now."

"Hi Ross. How are you?"

"**smile** I'm just glad you're alright."

"Thanks for helping me out Pharaoh-chan."

"It was nothing."

"I brought these for you my love."

"Thank you very much Ross," Melissa replied taking the "Get Well Soon" Red roses Ross gave her. Ross, who was sitting next to Melissa, made a move to kiss her.

"No Ross, I don't feel like it right now," she said pushing him away lovingly, "Besides, I don't want you to get sick from me." Ross sighed and settled for a hug from her. Yami and Yugi smiled at each other.

**A. N.** Me like reviews, please do so. Sankyuu!


	8. Girl's Day Out

Girls Day Out

Melissa was sitting at home bored. She was scratching Pika's ear (her favorite spot) when the phone rang. She got up off her bed and answered it.

"Hey hon, it's Mai."

"Mai? What's up?"

"I'm bored out of my mind and I was wondering if you and the girls wanted to hang out for awhile."

"That sounds cool. Where should we meet?"

"At the clock in the Town Square. If we need to, we'll take my car from there."

"I'm in, I'll just call Tèa and the others."

"Great, how about in an hour or so?"

"Sounds great Mai, see ya then. Sianara."

"Later hon."

"So, you wanna come Tèa?"

"Sure thing. Sounds like fun."

"Alright then, see ya there."

"Bye."

"Sounds like fun."

"Good to hear you can come, Serenity."

"Yeah, it's okay with Joey and my mom so, I'm in."

"Alright, see you there."

"See ya."

"I'd like to go but I'm not sure Senko would. I can't leave her alone either."

"I see. I'll let you decide. Call me back later kay?"

"Sure. Sianara Melissa-san."

At Sumiko's house…

"Sure I'll go."

"No mischief or any of your 'games'. I don't want to put the others in danger or hurt anybody."

"You're no fun."

"Promise me you'll behave."

"Fine," Senko replied rolling her eyes.

"Good," Sumiko said with a smile.

"Bakura-sama always lets me have fun," Senko grumbled.

"Well he's not coming. It's just us girls."

"As long as it's not too boring or 'girly'."

"Well I need to make a phone call and then we need to get ready." Senko just rolled her eyes and went through her wardrobe.

"That's great. Remember it's at the clock in the Town Square."

"Hai. Sianara Melissa-san."

"Bye."

Everyone got there, except Sumiko and Senko.

"Wonder why they're running late? Sumiko is so polite, I don't think she'd be late on purpose."

"I dunno," replied Tèa.

"Well, they aren't too late," replied Mai.

"Oh, here they come," said Serenity.

"Gomen Nasai everyone. Senko was being a bit difficult."

"Was not!"

"Onegi Senko, let's not argue. Besides, you promised you'd behave."

"Alright, alright."

"Ready to go?" asked Mai.

"Yep," replied Melissa.

"Then let's hit it!" called Tèa. Senko rolled her eyes.

"Come on Senko," Sumiko said taking her hand and walking over to the others. Again, Senko just rolled her eyes.

"I'm surrounded by genki bakas," she muttered under her breath.

They decided to go clothes shopping.

"Aww, that's a cute outfit Melissa."

"Thanks Tèa." Senko hid her look of distaste.

"That's a nice dress Sumiko. It's fancy yet casual."

"Arigato, I thought I'd wear it for school or something."

"Yeah, it's really pretty."

"It's not my taste but I think you'd look nice in it."

"Arigato Senko."

"Why don't we look for something you might like Senko?" Melissa suggested.

Senko blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah, you've been really good about tagging along. So why not? It's only fair."

"Alright," Senko said, smiling for the first time since they got there. After everyone paid for the stuff they had, Senko led them to a Gothic store.

"We're going in there?" Serenity asked warily.

"It's not so bad. Sometimes they have some cool stuff," Melissa replied taking Serenity's hand.

"I've gotten some bracelets from these kinda places before," Tèa added.

"So Melissa, you and Tèa have shopped at these kind of stores?"

"Yeah, the people aren't so scary either. They can be really nice." While all were conversing, Senko had already found some stuff and was intently looking at the selection. Mai was looking at some more normal type of things they had.

"So, you really like this stuff huh?" Melissa asked.

"What do you think?" Senko asked.

"That's nice, a bit too extreme for me, but nice."

"Senko, I don't think that fits the school dress code."

"It's summer though."

"Still, I don't know."

"Alright, I won't wear it when it breaks the dress code rules." Sumiko smiled.

"So, Melissa, what DO you like?"

"Well…"

"Let's help you find something," Senko said dragging Melissa by the arm.

"How about this? It's a nice little dress. I think you'd look good in it. You could really impress your boyfriend Ross. It is Ross right?"

"Yes, but it shows a bit too much skin for my taste. I don't really like the netting cut-off type of things."

"That's a shame."  
"I really don't want to 'impress' him. I just want him to see the real me."

"Well, how about this. Get some black jeans or some cute leather pants."

"I don't really wear leather unless it's a jacket or something."

"Oh, well…this is a nice skirt."

"I suppose, but it's a bit too short for me."

"I give up."

"There's something," Melissa said pointing to a plain black dress with a buckled jacket to match.

"There you go," Senko said smiling again. Mai, Melissa, and Senko paid for their clothes and the group decided to go to a card shop and buy some Duel Monster cards.

"Wow! That's a cute card," said Serenity.

"Who Watapon? Yeah, it is."

"It looks like Kuriboh."

"Yeah, it does Tèa. Like Kuriboh's girlfriend." Everyone started laughing.

"It just looks like a puff ball to me."

"I see you found the new versions of Harpie Lady."

"Yes, I did."

"Still playing with Harpies huh Mai?"

"You better believe it, hon. They've helped me through life's troubles numerous times."

"Don't forget about your friends." Mai just smiled at Melissa's words.

"I can do some damage with these," Senko said with an evil smirk.

"Let me see," said Melissa as she walked over. "Ah, Hades, Dark Master Zork…whoa! That one's scary."

"Yep, Grand Maju De Eza."

"He's got a killer effect." Senko smirked more evilly.

"Eeee! Senko-san, you aren't putting those scary monsters in your deck are you?" Sumiko said dropping the dragon cards she had in her hand.

"Yes, why not? They have good uses." Sumiko, still a bit irked, shook her head and picked up the dragon cards off the floor. Then she walked away and looked for things to complement the rest of her deck.

Melissa and the others just shrugged. Soon, they all walked out happily with their cards.

The girls finished the day off by lunch at Burger World.

"Well, I had a great time."

"It was good to get away for awhile."

"It wasn't so bad after all," said Senko. Sumiko just smiled with an "I told you so" look.

"I had a great time hanging out with you all."

"Thanks for inviting us along Mai."

"Well, I've got to get back home guys, don't want mom worrying."

"Okay, I wouldn't want Mrs. Wheeler to worry either."

"Sianara, Arigato for letting us come along Mai-san."

"No problem hon."

"Bye everyone."

Melissa went upstairs to her room, dropped her stuff, and instantly fell asleep.

"What a day," she said before drifting off.


	9. The Fair

_**The Fair**_

"Yeaahhhhh! The Summer Fair, I can't believe it's the Summer Fair!" Melissa squealed excitedly while the gang was hanging out after school on Saturday (Japanese schools have half days on Saturday). "I'm so excited! You're going to take me tonight aren't you Ross?"

"Of course. I was planning on asking you to go, seeing as we both love the fair."

"Yeah!" Yami, Yugi, and the others just laughed at the two of them.

"You two are a bunch of Bakas. Especially you Melissa. You're getting all excited over some Baka fair."

"But...Bakura-sama, I thought you were going to ask me to go?" Senko pleaded, batting her eyes and pouting. Bakura flinched and stopped dead. Mumbles and curse words could be heard from him.

"You'd better take me Baka!" Senko said going from sweet to demanding within the matter of a second.

"Alright, we'll go!" he huffed. He grumbled as he walked away. "Damnit woman!" he cursed under his breath as he turned down the hall. Now everyone was laughing at Bakura.

"So, Sumiko, would you like to accompany me to the Summer Fair tonight?"

"I don't mind Ryou." Ryou smiled and held Sumiko's hand.

"We're going too, aren't we Yami?"

"Of course, Hikari." Yugi smiled excitedly.

"Alright, so it seems we're all going. How about we find a place to meet up?" Melissa asked, a little more settled down now.

"That sounds like a good idea," agreed Tea.

"So, where're we meetin up?" asked Joey.

"How about at the Ferris Wheel?"

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea."

"Okay, seven alright?" asked Ross.

"Yeah, sounds great hon," replied Melissa as she put her arm around him. Yugi smiled and took the opportunity to glomp his lover. Yami's eyes widened as he was taken by surprise. Then his eyes softened and he put his arms around Yugi's.

"Well, let's get going. No use staying at school any longer than we have to," Melissa said with a smile. The gang left and went there separate ways.

"Exciting, isn't it Pika? The Fair! With Ross! **_genki_** **_smile, squeal_**"

"So, who do you think is the better King of Games?" Yugi asked with a smirk. Yami smirked back, "you think you can best me at games huh Hikari?...What?" Yugi had run off ahead of him without his knowing.

"Try and catch me!" Yugi called playfully. Yami got a big smirk on his face and ran after his little tenshi. "I'll catch you yet Hikari!"

Later that night...

"I'm so excited," Melissa squealed as she got dressed after getting out of the shower.

"Pi, Pika Pika (Yeah, me too me too)" replied Pika as she bounced up and down on Melissa's bed.

"What do you think? Is my skirt too short or should my hair be down?" Melissa asked as she posed for Pika in a pink, short sleeved shirt with Insignia on it and a blue denim mini-skirt. Her hair had white frilled hair ties with braided pigtails.

"Pika. Pikachu, pika, pi pika (the outfit is fine, but i don't like the hair)."

"Alright. Braided half pony tail with one frilled hair tie?"

"Chu," Pika said with a nod. Melissa smiled and redid her hair.

"Okay, now I'm ready," she said dancing around.

"MELISSA! ROSS IS HERE!" her mother called from downstairs.

"COMING MOM!" she answered back. "Come on Pika, into my purse." Pika obeyed, her head and left hand poking out. Melissa smiled and patted her on the head before running downstairs.

"Hi Ross, ready to go?"

"Yep." Melissa took his hand as they went to his car.

At the Mutous:

"Tonight's going to be so much fun," Yugi said excitedly as he buckled his collar that he always wore."

"Yes it is Hikari."

"You just want to go to show off, King of Games," Yugi said with a smirk.

"And what's wrong with that?" Yami replied getting dangerously close to Yugi.

"Nothing...just...just promise me you'll behave yourself? We're supposed to have fun."

"Me, misbehave?"

"Yeah..."

"What ever gave you such an idea?" Yami said now in range. He reached his arms around Yugi and started tickling him profusely.

"H-hey! St-stop it! N-no fair! You...caught me...off g-guard." Yami just chuckled as Yugi fell to the floor in surrender.

"S-stop! U-Uncle! I-I g-give!" Yami smirked and stopped. He had Yugi pinned to the floor with no where to go. Then, he took Yugi by surprise again by leaning in and kissing Yugi softly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Aibou. I promise I'll behave tonight." Yugi smiled and returned the kiss. Both of them stared innocently at each other.

"Yugi! Yami! You're going to be late!"

Yugi blushed at Yami. "Coming Grandpa!" he called. Yami got up and then reached out his hand to help Yugi. The two headed downstairs and to the Fair. Yugi had his arm wrapped around Yami and he had his arm wrapped around Yugi.

Melissa and Ross, Senko and Bakura, Sumiko and Ryou, and Tea waited at the Ferris Wheel.

"I wonder what's taking the others?" Melissa asked as she nuzzled against Ross.

"Don't know, but they should be here."

"We just happen to be the first ones here. They are probably on their way," said Ryou. Sumiko leaned against his shoulder as he stood there, his arm around her.

"This is dumb. I'm not gonna stand here and wait for the rest of the Bakas to get here."

"Bakura-sama," Senko cooed, "be patient. We'll have some **_fun_** later," she added with a whisper and a smirk. Tea sighed, "Well, they aren't technically late yet."

"Wait, here they come," Melissa said as she saw two familiar, pointy-haired, teens run towards them.

"Gomen...nasai...we..."

"-lost track...of time..." Yami said, quickly recovering from what Yugi would have REALLY told them.

"Oh, that's quite alright," replied Ryou.

"Alright, **_Pharaoh_** and his little sidekick are here. Can we leave now?"

"No, Bakura, we have to wait for Joey and Tristan," Ryou said glaring at his darker half.

"Hmph!" Bakura pouted as he folded his arms.

"Now now, darling," said Senko as she took hold of his arm and looked innocently up at him. He cringed and cursed before shutting up.

"Sorry we're late!" called Tristan.

"Hi guys, what took ya...Oh hi Serenity " said Melissa.

"Joey, you didn't tell us Serenity was coming."

"Well, she wanted to go so I picked her up at the last minute."

"I see. Nice ta have ya along," Melissa said happily as she returned her attention to Ross.

"NOW can we go?"

"Yes Bakura," sighed Ryou.

"Before everyone goes their seperate ways, let's agree to meet up back here around 11pm or so."

"Good idea Tea." Everyone agreed and left.

"Finally."

"Watch it Tomb Robber," Yami said warily. Bakura glared back.

"Come on darling, let's go," Senko said making him focus his attention on her.

"Pharaoh...?" Yugi asked innocently, forcing Yami to stare into his chibified, innocent eyes. Yami winced before leading Yugi away.

"Bye, see you all later," Yami said waving as Yugi clung happily to his lover.

"Come on Ross, let's go that way," Melissa said as she started to drag Ross away. He smiled and followed her.

"Well Ryou-sama?" Ryou just smiled and led Sumiko towards some of the vendors.

"So, now that we've ridden some rides, what should we do now?"

"Ooooo, plushie cute stuff! Can we play some games huh Ross?"

"Sure "

"Yea!" The couple walked over to a water shooting game and who did they see? Yugi and Yami playing a ball throwing game, where you had to knock down bean bag things that were sitting on a shelf.

"5 out of 5, you win."

"Yea! You did it! I knew you could do it!" Yami just smiled a genki smile and patted Yugi on the head.

"What prize ya want?" asked the game vendor. Yami had a look of deep thought on his face. He noticed all the prizes were Duel Monster Plushies. He tried to think of Yugi's favorite, besides the Dark Magician. He looked back at Yugi, he only genki smiled back. His face brightened as he made up his mind. "That one there." He took the Kuriboh Plushie from the game vendor. He then turned around and gave it to Yugi.

"Whaa? Why are you giving this to me, Mou Hitori no Boku?"

"I didn't play the game to win a silly prize, Aibou. Besides, think of it as a present from me."

"I will my Love," Yugi said glomping Yami. Yami just smiled.

"So, do you want to play this game or what?" Ross asked trying to regain Melissa's attention.

"Sorry," Melissa said with a giggle. "I was just watching two friends of ours have a cute little moment."

"Huh?"

"There," Melissa said as she pointed at Yugi and Yami. Yami had his arm around Yugi and Yugi was nuzzled against him, Kuriboh Plushie in his free hand.

"Oh, I see them."

"So, are you going to win me something?"

"Yep, that's why I was trying to get your attention." Ross led Melissa over to the Water Shooting Game. She stood next to him as he sat at the stool, ready and raring to go.

"Look Yami, it's Ross and Melissa."

"So it is."

"Oh cool! He's gonna play that Shooting Game."

"Huh? Hey...wait up Yugi," Yami said as he chased after Yugi.

"Do you mind if I play?"

"No, you can play," Yami said with a smile.

"Hold this for me Pharaoh?" Yugi asked innocently handing him the Kuriboh Plushie. Yami nodded and took it from him. Yugi sat down next to Ross.

"Hiya Yugi-chan. You gonna go against my boyfriend?"

"Yep **_genki smile_**" Melissa giggled and smiled back.

"Hey Yugi, good luck."

"Same to you, Ross."

"Players on your marks, get set, GO!" Ross and Yugi started shooting water at his own target, hoping to win. Melissa and Yami giggled at thier antics.

"Go Ross, you can do it Love!" Melissa giggled. Yami just watched in interest, trying to analyze and learn the game because he had never seen it before. Let alone ever even really heard of a weapon like that. Yugi had a look of determination and concentration on his face. In the end, Ross won. Though Yugi was right behind him.

"Number 3 is the winner! Pick your prize."

"Go ahead Melissa, which do you want?"

"Oooo, that cute little Wantapon Plushie."

"Alright," Ross said with a giggle. Yugi looked a bit dissapointed.

"It's alright Hikari. You did your best."

"I know, besides, you won me something already," Yugi replied with a genki smile as he happily took back the Kuriboh Plushie.

"Look Yugi, Kuriboh's got a girlfriend," Melissa said with a laugh as she held up her Wantapon Plushie.

"Yeah, I guess he does," Yugi said laughing as well. Yami and Ross smiled at the two of them. Both teens snatched up thier lovers, surprising them both and immeadiatly ending the laughter and play.

"Why don't we go sit at the swings over there?" asked Ross as he spied a swing set and playground over at a more quiet place.

"I agree." Yugi and Melissa just shrugged and looked innocently up at thier captors. Ross and Yami carried the two of them to the swings and sat both of them in their laps. Yugi nuzzled against Yami. Melissa put her arms, Wantapon and all, around Ross's neck and held onto him that way.

"So, what are we going to do next?" asked Ross.

"Good question. Any ideas Aibou?"

"How about something to eat?"

"Sounds good, can we have candy?"

"No, let's eat real food."

"Aww, please can we Pharaoh?"

"No Yugi. Ross has a good point. We don't want you two on Sugar Highs."

"Besides, it's not very healthy to satisfy your hunger by filling up on sweets."

"Awww."

"Don't worry Yugi. They have your favorite food here," Melissa cooed.

"Oh yeah!"

Yami chuckled, "Seems we found an alternative." Ross smiled, got up, and set Melissa down on the swing. Yami did the same with Yugi.

"We'll be right back with some food. Stay here guys."

"Be careful Hikari, it's not as well lit over here."

"I will."

"I'll make sure he's safe Atem-chan," Melissa replied. Yami nodded and left with Ross. Melissa started playing and fondling with her Wantapon.

"They really do look alike," Yugi said, putting his Kuriboh up next to Melissa's Wantapon.

"I really think Kuriboh and Wantapon are a couple in the Duel Monsters world. They're perfect for each other. Just like our boyfriends."

"Yep **_genki smile_**" The two started giggling and playing with thier plushies until Ross and Yami got back.

Joey, with Serenity cheering for him, and Ryou, with Sumiko cheering for him, were playing a close game of Racing Horses. There was a panel of horses that raced across a track. How fast or how far the horse would go was determined by throwing balls in an arrangement of holes. Ryou was trying hard to aim for the blue holes, the ones that made his horse go faster. Joey was just throwing the balls every which way, not caring what hole they landed in. In the end, it was Ryou who won by his percision.

"Number 7 wins!"

"Hai! You did it Ryou-sama!" Ryou just blushed.

"Which prize will it be?" asked the vendor.

"Well...Sumiko, why don't you pick one out."

"Really?" Ryou nodded.

"Arigato I want that one," Sumiko said pointing to a Tryrant Dragon Plushie. She took the plushie happily and showed it to the others.

"See, it's Jaylen." Ryou just smiled and pulled her, plushie and all into an embrace.

"That was a nice game Ryou."

"It was just luck I guess," Ryou said blushing.

"Wanna try again big brother? Please?"

"Alright, anything for you Serenity." Tea and Tristan walked up.

"Hey guys, we were bored so..."

"Hi Serenity, did ya miss me?" Serenity backed up and sweatdropped.

"Tristan," Joey growled.

"So, whatcha up to?" asked Tea.

"Joey's gonna win me something ," Serenity said excitedly. Tea just nodded and everyone watched as Joey fought against the other players. Throwing the balls a bit slower, but still not really aiming.

"We have a winner! Number 14!"

"Joey, you did it! You won!"

"Nah, it was nothin."

"Claim your prize."

"Ooo, that one's really cute, I want that one big brother." Joey smiled and handed Serenity a blue Scapegoat Plushie.

"Thanks big brother **_genki smile_**" replied Serenity as she hugged the plushie.

"How about taking a break and walking around?" suggested Tea.

"Alright."

"Sounds good, we could get a little exercise too." So, the group headed out. Hoping to maybe run into the others.

"**_How utterly demeaning. Why of all things? Ra Damn Woman!_**" Bakura thought to himself. Senko had dragged him to one of those Baka game stands in hopes of him winning her some Baka little thing.

"Please Bakura-sama?" Senko begged. Bakura grumbled and flinched before unwillingly playing the game. Luckily the game at least involved sharp objects. All one had to do was through very sharp darts at a bunch of balloons. The object to was pop three of them. Bakura took the darts and aimed. It was very easy for him, having throwing knife practice from when he was a Thief in Ancient Egypt. He easily popped three balloons.

"Nice one Bakura," said Senko.

"It was too easy."

"Yeah, so, you did it for me," she said matter-of-factly as she browsed the prizes. "There, that'll work,"said Senko showing Bakura a silver ankh on a chain. He shrugged, took it from the game vendor, and put it around her neck for her.

"Thanks Bakura-sama. Now let's go have some REAL fun," she said with a smirk. Bakura smirked back. "Just what I wanted to hear." The couple laughed evilly as they walked away.

They soon happened upon the playground where Yugi and Melissa were.

"Let's scare the Pharaoh's sidekick and that baka friend of his."

"Now now, let's not call them names. Though they are just screaming 'get me'," Senko replied smirking.

"How about a little magic from the Ring?"

"Maybe just a little. We want to scare them, not hurt them."

"Do you have to take all the fun out of it?"

"Bakura-sama, onegi, they're our friends. We're just having fun. If it was someone else, yes you could do what you want. However, this is our classmates we're talking about."

"Alright, arlight. Don't lecture me woman." Senko just smiled as a tiny glow came from the Ring and a few weak, yet scary fiends came out. Despair from the Dark and Reaper of the Cards flew past Melissa and Yugi.

"Whaaaat was th-that?" Melissa said shakily.

"I-I don't know," Yugi said cowering, holding onto the plushie tight.

"I-I wonder if Pharaoh-chan and Ross are back?" Melissa asked warily. Then, a few Headless Knights and The Forgotten Souls came into view and surrouned the two.

"EEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! ATEM-SAMA! ROSS!"

"HEELLLLP!" Yugi screamed. Both of them were kneeling on the ground, holding each other for dear life.

Yami quickly, yet carefully handed the sodas he was carrying to Ross and ran.

"What's up buddy?"

"Yugi and Melissa are in trouble! I can sense it!" Ross then registered Melissa's high pitched scream.

"Yugi!" said Yami as he ran up to them. "Duel Monsters be gone!" he called as the Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead for a brief moment. Yugi attacked Yami and would not let go.

"Darkness...scary Duel Monsters...dark all around...complete darkness."

"It's okay now, Aibou. It's all over," Yami said as he put his arms around Yugi. Melissa sat there stunned. Ross finally caught up and set the food down.

"Are you alright Melissa?" he asked seeing as Yami was taking care of Yugi. She looked up and latched onto Ross.

"It was scary Ross," she said starting to cry. "All my nightmares I had...scary..." she then started to sob.

"Yugi, it's alright. All the monster are gone." Yugi looked up, surveyed the area, gave Yami one more hug, then picked up his Kuriboh Plushie.

"Melissa, it's okay, I'm right here. Besides, Yami made everything go back to normal," Ross said as he let Melissa cry in his arms. She looked up at the sound of Yami's name.

"Atem-chan?" she sniffled. She looked over to see him sitting next to Yugi with his arm around him. "Atem-chan!" she cried as she flew from Ross's arms to Yami's side.

"Ari...Arigato..." she sniffled. He could only smile at her. He looked up at Ross, and Ross smiled back.

"She scares easily. Luckily she's got a good guy friend to help protect her."

"Don't sell yourself short. She belongs to you, not me. I'm just a close friend." Both boys smiled at each other for a bit. Melissa stopped crying and went over to Ross.

"I'm sorry Ross. You know I love you more than anything."

"Yeah, I know," he replied with a smile as he stole a kiss on her cheek. Just as Ross went to grab the food, cynical laughing could be heard as two figures stepped out from behind one of the slides.

"That was awesome Bakura-sama. They were really scared."

"Those bakas were like baka babies." Yami got really mad, stood up, and glared at Bakura.

"Tomb Robber!"

"Ah, the Pharaoh's here."

"It was you who scared those two like that, wasn't it?"

"So what if it was?"

"You have no right scaring my Hikari or my friend like that!"

"Feh! I was just having a little fun. I was entertaining Senko."

"Leave her out of this!"

"No Pharaoh, I am sorry. We were just having fun. I won't request it of Bakura again if you promise not to tell Sumiko." Yami sighed and took a deep breath.

"Alright, I'll let it go." He gave one last glare as Bakura and Senko walked away.

After Yugi, Yami, Ross, and Melissa finished eating they sat there talking.

"Ooo, I know what we can do. Let's ride the Ferris Wheel, can we?"

"Good idea Melissa. How about it Pharaoh?"

"Alright."

"Sounds good to me." So, the group headed got up and left towards the Ferris Wheel.

They soon got there and Yugi and Melissa were pulling their boyfriends along.

"C'mon Yami."

"Ross, come on, come on." He smiled as Melissa led him up to the Ferris Wheel seat. She genki smiled as the two sat down and the bar was locked into place.

"See ya at the top," Melissa called as her and Ross's seat rose. Yugi and Yami got on the next seat.

"Wee, this is gonna be fun!" Yugi said to Yami's amuzement as thier seat went up. The Ferris Wheel went around and around.

"Look, you can see the whole fair from here," Yugi said excitedly. Yami only smiled at Yugi.

"What a nice view, huh Ross?"

"Yep, sure is," he replied with a smile. Then, the Ferris Wheel stopped and Ross and Melissa got stuck at the very top.

"Hey, we got stuck at the top Ross "

"Yeah, guess we are."

"Look at the view."

"Yep, it's nice."

"Hey up there!" Yugi called from the next seat down. Melissa turned her head just enough.

"Hi Yugi."

"Hey," Yugi replied waving excitedly.

"Yugi, don't. You're rocking the car," Yami said a bit nervous.

"What?" Yugi replied staring at him in deep thought. He then noticed that Yami looked a bit scared as the seat steadied out a bit.

"You don't like heights?" Yami didn't answer, he sat there, being still, hoping the Ferris Wheel would move again.

"I should have warned you that it stops to let other people off along the way. At least we didn't get stuck at the top." Yami just nodded, still scared. Yugi smiled and put his hand on Yami's shoulder. "Daijoubu, Mou Hitori no Boku, Daijoubu." It started moving again and Melissa and Ross were the first to get off. Yami was relieved to get back on the ground.

"Gomen Nasai Yami," Yugi said hugging him. Melissa and Ross smiled.

"Well, let's wait for the others to meet up here. It's about time to and there's Fireworks."

"Good idea," said Ross.

"Alright then," said Yami. Yugi smiled and the four of them waited by the Ferris Wheel for the others.

Within a few minutes, the others got there. Serenity, Sumiko, Melissa, and Yugi showed off each others plushies.

"Well, let's find a good spot for the Fireworks," said Senko as she played with her new Ankh necklace.

"How about there," Ryou said pointing out a nice flat area where they all could sit.

"Nice job Ryou," said Tea as the group sat down. Yugi was in Yami's lap, Sumiko in Ryou's, Senko was nuzzled up against Bakura, and Melissa was nestled in Ross's lap. Tea and Tristan sat next to each other and Serenity rested her head on Joey's shoulder.

The first Firework went up and Yugi and Melissa's eyes lit up. Senko watched, intrigued at the pretty colored explosions.

"I've never seen anything like it," commented Yami as he watched the spectacle in awe.

"They're called fireworks Atem-chan. It's explosive powder and pretty colors mixed together in pretty patterns. The explosion is then lit and it fires thus creating the pretty fireworks " Yami just gave an understanding nod.

"They're so cool big brother," Serenity said excitedly.

"Yep."

"It's kinda romantic, isn't Ross?" asked Melissa. He just smiled at her. Yugi looked up at Yami and he smiled back.

"They're so beautiful Ryou-sama."

"I agree with you on that," he replied.

Everyone watched and enjoyed the fireworks. That night at the fair would be a night that the eight lovers would never forget.


	10. Note To Readers

I am sorry everyone but I have chosen to finish this fiction. The last chapter (chapter 9) was a wonderful place to end it. I have sadly become VERY busy with college and my love for YGO has fallen away. I no longer have inspiration to continue writing so I thank you all for reading this fic. I feel the need to move on. Thank yous and apologies to you all.

Hikarigirl18


End file.
